


Of Misfits and Monsters

by SparkyHavoc



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyHavoc/pseuds/SparkyHavoc
Summary: A pair of hunters with reputations find themselves sent to the New World to do some very odd work for the Commission





	1. Adrift in a sea of awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This story runs parallel to the main story quest. The A-list hunter will make guest appearances, mostly to show timeline. The characters belong to me and another, the story is based on Capcom's Monster Hunter World.

It was crowded in the galley of the ship. The technical apprentices, the B-list hunters, anyone who was not A-list or a full fledged researcher got relegated to the back three ships with the less important cargo. But, among the Passengers were those that even the commission did not know what to do with. She was one of them. She wasn't a classic beauty, more plain, with her orange-red hair in a pony tail. People talked openly about her, how she didn't look to bright; how her sleepy expression made her look lazy; Her tall, large frame; even about the Zinogre tattoo on her back. She ignored it. No one recognized her yet. And that suited her just fine. A week into the crossing, and she was left alone for the most part. And, aside from the sailors who she played cards and arm wrestled with, she didn't really go out of her way to talk to anyone. The other hunters would shun her, and she didn't need that in such close quarters. The sailors who knew loved talking with her about her misadventures. But, there was one guy she wanted to get to know. He liked to hide, small, lithe, unassuming. But he had those eyes. One black, the other a light grey, almost white, with a shy look that told her he was used to people avoiding him just for his looks. She wanted to know his story. He was a hunter, obviously, from the look of his clothes. But he barely looked big enough to pose a threat to a hornetaur. He was sitting alone in the mess, like always. Today she would go talk to him. They were almost to land fall anyways, so, who cared if someone realized who she was now.  
The guy like her had a reputation, though most people laughed when the heard his reputation because he was small slight and the reputation was for being deadly with the blades he carried. The Reaper of the Bones was what he was called though most didn't think it was this small odd eyed man sitting silently in the corner watching everyone with a bit of an uneasy look like he wasn't use to talking or interacting with people. Which he wasn't, most people were too put off by his eyes to really talk to him.  
“I said leave me be!!!” all eyes turned to a small woman in research gear and some of the more rowdy B-list hunters. They had her backed into a corner of the galley. She was small and cute, with big round glasses and an innocent face. They were known to be bullies, as rare as that was in this society. “We just want to brush up on our knowledge, cutie. Lets go back to our quarters and get to know each other better.”  
The tall woman set her plate down and walked over to the leader. “she said to leave her alone.”  
“Aww, is someone upset we don't want to play with her instead?”  
With reflexes and strength honed by years of using heavy weapons, she snatched his collar and lifted him off the ground and spoke again in a calm voice. “she said to leave her be.”  
“put me down, freak, or my boys will gut ya and use ya for bait.” she heard a knife unsheathe behind her, but before she could do more than turn around, the guy had his own knife to his throat, with a small face and one white and one black eye looking over his shoulder. “now, now, no need for you to get involved.”  
The big woman smiled and looked at the leader. “Now, you will leave her and any other woman on this ship alone. Got it?”  
He struggled and cursed as the captain came in to see what all the commotion was. He looked at the woman. “Tawny, Put him down. You promised me no trouble, remember?”  
“yes sir, but he was hassling this researcher.”  
“Is that so. Well, my men will haul him to the brig then. Now, put him down.”  
She did as she was told and dropped him on his butt. The other hunter backed off right into the crews waiting arms. She grabbed her food and ale as he was hauled off and ended up joined by the small, odd man and the researcher.  
“Well, whats your names?”  
The small man answered first. “I am Nikolias.”  
She smiled at him. “thank you Nikolias.”  
He nodded as the researcher spoke up. “I am Cassie. Thank you both so much. Um, who are you, ma'am?”  
She sighed, but land fall would be soon. “Tawny Fayne. Its a pleasure to meet you both.”  
Cassie gave a visible start. “Why are you on this trip? I thought all hunters had to be approved by the Commission.”  
“I was asked by the Commission. Seems like they finally found something I can be of use to them with.”  
“OK....I have to go check some equipment on the deck.” With that, she got up and almost ran from the room. Tawny shook her head and looked at her remaining companion.  
“You aren't going to make an excuse to leave?”  
“No. I know your reputation, but I also know some reputations aren't the truth. Otherwise, you would have not saved her.”  
She smiled. “thank you. By the way, are your eyes naturally like that, or is it an injury?”  
“quite natural. Are they that weird?”  
“No, they are different, but very pretty.”  
Before he could say what he wanted to, the ship lurched and felt like it moved sideways. They looked at each other and jumped up and ran for the deck. Once there, they saw the lead ship lifted up out of the water on a volcanic island.  
“Where did that come from.” right as the words left her mouth, she saw a head rise out of the water. “that's the elder dragon we are tracking....”  
they watched as the other ship slipped back down into the water and as two figures climbed the mountainous Elder Dragon to its head.  
“We are going to be tracking that brute.” she sounded excited, and Nikolias stood there and watched her get pumped up as the monster made its way in to the new continent, and they pulled into port.


	2. Hang me out to dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolias and Tawny recieve their equipment and mission.

The ship pulled in with a thump. Nikolias watched Tawny leave to go below decks. He heard a familiar yowl as he went to follow and looked down at the dock. Standing there was a fairly large black palico with bright red eyes. His long hair was combed out of his face and he looked rather human in his mannerisms, but that's not what made him stand out. His long thick tail was bundled up in a soft warm palico scarf. “Hey, you have to see this place, Niko. They have everything we need.” Nikolias shook his head before yelling back down.

“Be down in a bit, Salem. May have found something interesting.” With that he turned and headed below deck for his gear. They were told not to bring any weapons, as it would be hard to maintain old world gear here. He bumped into tawny down below. Something small and gray slid further into her backpack with a small chirp.

“Hitchhiker?”

Tawny looked over her shoulder and giggled. “That's Cloud. Other hunters make her nervous. Some have abused her because she is my partner.”

A small squeaky voice came from the bag. “Meowster, is he safe?”

Nikolias fished a small bit of felvine sausage out and slipped it into the bag, where he felt dainty paws take it from him. He smiled as he heard her munch on it. “Thank you Nikolias. She needed that.”

He bowed and gathered his things. Tawny looked around.

“Where is your palico?”

“He is on the dock. Managed to sneak onto the lead ship. He wanted to see if the A-listers where fed better.”

“Sounds like he can be a handful.”

“He is. He is much larger and more independent than other palicos. Little stubborn, but I think you will like him.” They got everything and went out onto the dock. But much to their surprise, not only was Salem waiting, but for Tawny an all to familiar black palico with big lavender eyes.

“Faust!” at the sound of the familiar voice he scampered over into her waiting arms “whats wrong?”

“Meowster fell overboard on the Biggie.”

She rubbed his ear to calm him. “I saw him climbing. He is fine, trust me. Go wait in the canteen. You know that's the first place he looks for in a new hunting grounds.”

He nuzzled her and nodded, then hopped off to find the canteen and wait for his master. Tawny turned to her new companion. “Shall we go explore and then get our assignments?”

Nikolias nodded and they followed Salem into the supply yard. The big palico was right, there was everything you could need here. The shop was a bit bare at the moment, something about supplies having been squeezed by the crossing. Apparently it drove all the monsters into a frenzy. Nikolias looked for the weapons shop but could not find it. He stopped one of the residents.

“Excuse me, where is the canteen and the smithy?”

she smiled, not even reacting to his eyes. “Go up the lift or the stairs. Its half way, they will be on either side of the waterfall bridge.” he thanked her and led Tawny in that direction. It was a long climb, but they made it quickly by jogging. He noted she seemed to move a bit slower than he did, but her long legs more than made up the difference. This was going to be an interesting person in the field. The first place they came to was the smithy. The man behind the counter was easily bigger than either of them and looked like he had been crafting gear for longer than they had been alive.

“Heya fivers, what can we hammer for you?”

They went through the supplies they were provided and got their starting equipment. They both had gotten their choice weapons, Nikolias going with some bone hatchets, Tawny grabbing the biggest iron bowgun they had. The smith, who turned out to be the chief of the second fleet, explained the new technology for her gun, then got them some very good armor. “The captain said two misfits would wander around and to equip you well. Report to him as soon as possible.” They nodded and headed out and down to the meeting area.

Once there, they met a young man with heavy armor and a bone great sword on his back.

“Welcome to Astera. I'm the field team leader. The Commander wants to speak with you. I want to as well, but I have to head into the forest to see if I can find and lead the lost A-listers in. Someone saw two people on a wind drake head that way.” he lead them to an older man who was coordinating the hunters. There was a large hunter sitting behind him in old style blade masters armor with a huge long sword. The field team leader wandered off to go do his mission and the old man stood up. He was very trim and looked to be in good shape for his age. He was of medium height and almost imperceptibly gave Nikolias a second appraising look.

“Tawny Fayne. I have actually heard your reputation from the last supply ship. But, you will find that here, we don't go by your reputation in the Old World. I looked over your records with the Commission. Over three hundred hunts taken, no serious injuries, and you always make sure your team comes home. The report refers to you as Mamma. So, either the Commission is going by someone else's record, or other hunters just don't understand what you are really doing. I am willing to bet the latter. The Commission has sent you for a very specific task, one they feel you can do better than anyone. You need a partner to see it though, as its a difficult job.”

“Sir, I can handle it on my own if no one else will join me. I know how people can be.”

Nikolias listened and sighed before he spoke up. “Commander, I don't have a handler. I will go with Tawny.”

The Commander looked at him. “Nikolias, the Reaper of Bone. No last name, no family, raised by a hunter who found you on the streets of Dundorma at six. Your report says you have been hunting since you were eight, registered at fifteen, one-hundred percent hunt completion rate, A-list hunter at eighteen, and three years later, volunteered to come to the new world. Report also says you have trouble connecting with people, spend most of your time with your palico whom you hand raised since you were ten, and that you have a knack for making a bad situation work out.”

Nikolias rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes sir. That would be me.”

“Tawny, is this OK?”

She nodded. The Commander waived someone over to them. It was the researcher from before. “This is Cassilla Veil. She is a top field cartographer for the Commission. You are to protect her as she works. You may hunt as needed, but her safety is the top priority.” For her part, Cassie looked like she wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Probably was given the 'no reputation' chat already. The commander looked at them all. “You three should head up to the canteen to get to know each other. You will begin tomorrow. Dismissed.”

Cassie stood there unsure of what to do. Nikolias took the lead, something he probably would need to do a lot with this mission.

“Lets go get some food and ale. Then we can wipe the slate clean.”

Both women nodded and followed him to the canteen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own monster hunter. just a really big fan


	3. Interesting introductions and strange inquiries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sit down to eat and get to know each other.

 

They made their way up to the canteen. Tawny saw Faust over with another familiar palico. She kept going, so as to not run into that palico's partner. If Nikolias noticed, he didn't comment. They made their way over to a table, sat, and ordered from the felyne waiter. Cloud crawled out and cuddled on Tawny's lap, but Salem wandered over to the chef, a large white, one eyed tabby his size.

Nikolias was the first to speak. “We should probably get to know each other some. We will be spending weeks together in the field.”

Their food and drinks arrived at that moment and Salem came back over to join them.

Tawny took a big swallow of her ale. “I guess I should go first. What do you want to know?”

Cassie spoke up, though quietly. “Well, how about where you are from?”

“Well, that's a bit complicated. I was born in a little village north of Pokke. My mother raised me till I was nine. She was the village hunter, and sometimes went to help other hunters in Pokke village. When she died, I was sent to go live with my father and half siblings in Yukomo Village. You will likely see at least two here. I'm the only hunter in my family not highly ranked.”

“How did your mother die?” Cassie was sounding like she was warming up to Tawny, which pleased Nikolias.

“She was called out to hunt a stygian zinogre with some hunters from the guild. It had invaded the lowlands below Pokke village. The hunt was going well, then one of the younger hunters got too close when it got enraged and my mother dove in to protect him. She was knocked unconscious and was thrown into the lake, where she drown.”

“Is that why you use dangerous ammo around other Hunters? You hate other hunters?”

Nikolias sighed thinking it was going to set Tawny off, but he was surprised to hear her laugh genuinely.

“I don't hate other hunters. I end up hunting with a lot of hot heads by the Commission's request. So I try to finish the fight or drive off the monster if they get in over their heads. If I didn't, I would displease my mother.”

She had a soft smile on her face as she finished and looked at Nikolias. "So, now that I shared, care to let us know why an A-lister was on the dregs ship?"

He was surprised how calm she sounded. He was used to people yelling at him for any faux pas. "I don't fit in. I didn't want to be around a bunch of A-list hunters and not have a partner. I'm already odd."

Cassie looked confused. “your an A-lister?”

“Yes, Cassie, I am an A-list hunter. An orphan from Dundorma who has been hunting since he was big enough to pick up a blade. How about you? Where are you from and what is it about you that makes the Commission feel the need to send a body guard into the field with you?”

Cassie blushed and looked at her plate. “I'm from a small mountain village called Cathar. My father was the local cartographer, making maps to help the farmers avoid having their crops washed away. I fell in love with what my father did. But, instead of having me take over, he said I was too good to be a farming village map maker. So he sent me to go learn. The Commission took me in and paid for my training, which is why I am here. Why I need someone with me in the field is a little embarrassing.” she blushed before continuing. “I tend not to pay attention to my surroundings as I work. My first time out I almost was gored by a Bullfango. The only reason I am alive is a young hunter was guiding me and tackled me out of the way.”

When Cassie finished, they sat quietly for a bit, eating before the food got cold. The two hunters finally understood the task they had been given. It was more than a simple baby sitting job. Before long the silence was broken from a third party.

“Oh big sister!” It was a sweet and mischievous voice that sang out. Tawny sat bolt upright and you could almost see her hair bristle in fear. Nikolias looked behind her to see a cute girl with wine colored hair and a smile that promised she was up to no good. She was much smaller than Tawny, but they had enough in common that Nikolias could tell they were related.

“Hi Telei. I didn't know you had decided to come.” Tawny was still stiff like she was expecting to be attacked from behind. Much to Nikolias and Cassie's surprise, that is exactly what happened. The young woman reached around, quick as a flash and cupped Tawny's breasts and began to fondle them. Tawny stiffened even more with a squeak then began to moan. Cassie blushed bright red.

“Stop...... it..... Telei.” Tawny could barely get the words out as she fought her sister off. “I told you to stop doing that.”

“Ah...but where is the fun in being good and listening.” The young woman stuck out her tongue cutely. Nikolias noticed several other hunters and some of the techs had stopped to stare openly.

“I thought you were going to the Val Habar.” Tawny stood as she talked to her sister, and Nikolias could hardly believe they were related by the difference in size.

“The Commission gave me the go ahead the day before we left. Another hunter was injured on a last minute hunt. So I got the spot. My handler is down talking to the council now.”

As if on cue, a small, shy man came over to the group. “Um, hello.”

Telei wrapped her arm around the poor terrified guy's neck and pulled him in. “Sis, this is Milo. He's my handler.”

For his part, Milo seemed to be holding himself together. Barely.

Tawny gestured at her companions. “This is Nikolias and Cassie. We are assigned as a field research group.”

Telei looked at them then wandered over to Nikolias and put her face close to his. Nikolias was startled and leaned back so she wasn't so close.

“is that your real eye?”

“It is.”

“is it blind?”

“No.”

“Always that color?”

“Yes. Now could you please back off some.”

The young woman stood up and walked over to her sister.

“He's interesting.”

Everyone said hello. Then Telei dragged her partner off to get some food. Tawny turned to face her companions and bowed deeply.

“Please forgive me. My sister enjoys embarrassing me. I'm sorry you had to see that.”

Nikolias laughed. “It's not your fault, Tawney. She seems lively. Lets go start putting all the equipment we need together.”

Both women nodded and followed him to the trade yard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikolias and Salem are original characters owned by EveanWynter. Other characters are my own or from my squads.   
> Chapters will most likely be short for a while. I will try to update at least every other week, but I am a slow writer sometimes.  
> Please bear with me.


	4. Get ready, Get set.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepare and Nikolias meets an interesting hunter. Astera appears to be too undermanned for its task, but now the Fifth have arrived.

 

The trade yard was bustling when they got down to it. The final hunter had arrived, so a few of the fifth fleet hunters went to talk with him. He was a bit shorter than Tawny, with long raven hair and amber eyes. He saw tawny and gave a polite, curt nod.

“Someone else you know?” Nikolias looked at his fire haired friend.

“My brother. Keep an eye on him. He is the pride of the Fayne line.”

She walked over to the supply chief and began negotiating. Nikolias went to the stockpile and began to gather potions and other gear they may need. About ten minutes later, Tawny came and found them. “I got us a wagon, but it appears there isn't anything like a Gargwa that can be tamed. We should keep an eye out for anything that could be used at a later date for a pack beast.”

Nikolias nodded. There was a surprising lack of basic necessities set up for a camp as old as Astera. It was almost like they had been unmotivated between the crossings. Well, that was to be expected if that's all this base was founded on. It didn't seem that the others really cared too much about the other wildlife except when an elder dragon was causing mayhem. But then, there wasn't too many hunters here. There was only a handful of remnants from the older fleets who weren't researchers or engineers. This was also the first time the Commission had sent more than just high rank hunters. There was a full range of support that came with the fifth fleet. This would make things go much easier.

They both looked to Cassie. “Is there anything you need?” Tawny asked.

She nodded shyly. “Charcoal sticks, vellum, pens, ink, and a lap desk.”

Tawny nodded and was off before anyone could say anything. She went straight to the research chief and started to finagle him. Nikolias took Cassie with him to the workshop. He was going to need an extra weapon. When they arrived, there was the hunter from before. He was getting a good bow and some arrows. Nikolias noticed he was quiet during the process, only speaking when spoken too. He looked up and spotted Nikolias and Cassie and walked over. He was not too much taller than either of them and had an easy going air about him. “you are my big sister's partners?”

“I'm Nikolias. This is Cassie. Yes, we are assigned to work with Tawny.”

He nodded. “I am Treyvonnis Fayne. Don't worry to much. My sister will protect you.” he gave a gentle smile and walked over to a rack and grabbed an iron katana. “She will need this. I am sure she has her bowgun by now.” Nikolias took the long sword and Treyvonnis left. They watched him go outside and meet a cute brunette and the palico from earlier. After they left, Nikolias went over and got himself a bow and asked the second fleet chief if they could make armor for Salem. He got confirmation then led Cassie back down to where Tawny was waiting for them. She had the cart all loaded up when they returned. Nikolias handed over the long sword. “Treyvonnis said you will need this.”

She sighed but took the sword with a sleepy smile. “Thank you.”

After they secured everything, they retired to the short term quarters and relaxed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize for how short and late this chapter is. Been dealing with some things at home and have not been able to write like I want. Things are settling down, so I will make more time for writing. Thank you for your patients.


	5. Let'S Go!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begin their day and their mission. But not without some secrets and some hiccups.

Tawny got up before everyone else the next morning. It was still dark out, though due to the location of the town, the weather was still very warm. She remembered that back home in Yukomo it would be wet and cold, and in the village where she was born, they would have so much snow that only the Gammoth would be able to move freely.

She walked up to the canteen and got a hot kettle of water and continued up to the overlook that she saw yesterday. Once there, she opened a packet and made herself a cup of bitter smelling tea. The tea she used was sleep herb mixed with felvine, but in a controlled amount. Where her family was from, the tea was called Mizutsune's kiss, a strong depressant. She managed to procure some from the Provisions Manager. She drank the hot tea and meditated, allowing herself to become relaxed. She remembered the first time she had it, introduced to it by her best friend while they were both training. Like her little sister, Tawny had issues with getting out of control during a hunt. Where her sister was more dangerous to the monster, using the psychotic blood lust as a tool, she went completely berserk and was a danger to everyone involved. It was a trait they had inherited from their father. Thankfully, they seemed to be the only two siblings with that issue. As a result, Tawny had to drink the tea to maintain calm enough to be rational and useful in a fight. But, she kept it hidden, as other hunters had used it before and had become so intoxicated they became a danger on a hunt. As a result, its use was considered taboo by other hunters, and was even against The Commission's regulations.

The dose she used was enough to put most hunters into a stupor, but it just relaxed her to the point of looking drowsy. Part of why she let people think she was lazy. It made hiding it so much easier.

She looked down and watched as the B-list hunters gathered in teams to go gather supplies for the town. Many young hunters looking to see a new world had volunteered to do the background labor of the Commission. And like any other major hunting hub, Astera was busy day and night. It must have been so quiet before the fifth fleet arrived.

As she watched the town come to life, she saw her partners come out and begin preparing for the day. They were to go begin their job, and hopefully discover some new things about this land set out before them. She climbed to her feet and headed back down, not in any particular hurry.

 

 

Nikolias was still waking up as the sun began to climb out over the sea. He began his stretches, thinking ahead to the kinds of things they would face out in the field. He would have to check with the researchers to find out the kind of monsters living in the forest.

He looked over at Cassie as she came out, stretching. She already had her leg pack on with all her drawing materials, her back pack was set on the back of the wagon. He hadn't seen Tawny yet, but she was probably already up. There was something different about her, and he wanted to know more. He stood up and walked over to Cassie. “you ready for the day?” She nodded and looked over his shoulder.

He turned, figuring it was Tawney, and he was right. This morning she looked sleepy, like she had just woke up. She also moved different from yesterday, more languid and relaxed, not like a zinogre ready to pounce. Something was off. “Morning. You feeling OK?”

She just smiled. “I'm feeling just fine now. We ready?”

He and Cassie both nodded and they all went up to the canteen for breakfast together. It was a large and very extravagant meal, the chef making sure his apprentices were doing a good job of filling up the trio and their palicos. During the meal, a tiny grey palico came up and crawled into Tawny's lap to cuddle, nuzzling against Tawny with a soft meow. She was half the size of an adult felyne, about the size of a child, and had distinct grey and light grey markings that looked like clouds and white paws. She was very affectionate with her partner. “That's Cloud, I assume?” Nikolias asked offering her his hand to the little palico, who leaned over and grabbed it with her little paws and sniffed Nikolias. “You are the nice hunter from yesterday.” She chirped and nuzzled his hand. Nikolias smiled and petted her. He was gentle with her, much to Tawny's delight. Salem came over and investigated Cloud. Sniffing her curiously, the large cat seemed to take a liking to her and she to him. They eventually wandered off to play while the hunters finished eating then got their final orders. While they ate Nikolias checked on the two several times.

After a while they went over to talk to the commander. He handed Cassie a map book. “your first assignment is to map the ancient forest in detail. It has changed several times in the last year alone. You will be kept busy by keeping our maps up to date.”

they all nodded and headed for the wagon. The two palicos were waiting for them, Salem cleaning his claws and Cloud making herself small and keeping close. Tawny sighed and hurried over.

“Did a hunter attack you again?” the little grey felyne nodded before speaking up.

“Salem stopped him. Salem is really strong.” Tawny thanked the bigger cat as the same squad from the ship walked up.

“Your felyne scratched up my brother. You will pay for that and for the ship.” Tawny sighed again and walked over to the one talking to them. He went for his knife, but before anyone knew what was happening, he was laid out on his back. Tawny recovered her stance from the upper cut and looked at the others. “Take your friend elsewhere.”

They nodded and dragged the other man off. She went back over and cuddled Cloud, who seemed to relax instantly. “Shall we head out?”

Her two partners nodded, Cassie with mouth still open, Nikolias with an intrigued grin. With that they grabbed the handles for the cart and started pulling, heading to the forest.

 

 


	6. The Encrouching Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes its way to camp

They entered the beach head fairly quickly, the town gate being right up against the forest hunting grounds. Nikolias looked around as he led the way, learning the lay of the land and the usable parts of the grounds. He tended to fight in all three dimensions, so he needed to know what could hold up to him bouncing around. The two palicos followed, flanking Cassie in the middle of the group. The weapon the Commission sent with all the palicos was a spade like ax, which looked comically like a toy in Salem's paws. Tawny brought up the rear, towing the heavy wagon with little effort. He had offered to help, but she laughed and told him to find a smooth path for them. He didn't argue. Instead he took the vanguard, becoming the little caravans scout and guardian. He just hoped Cassie's bad luck was just a rumor.  
He listened to the wildlife, the bugs, birds, and small animals that made up the indigenous ecosystem. It was peaceful and reassuring to hear the small critters. It meant they were relatively safe for now. He could get lost in that sound. That's when Cassie spoke up. “Are there any monsters near by?”  
He looked over his shoulder at her. “If you hear the small animals, there is almost guaranteed nothing big around. Almost. Smaller monsters, probably. But most likely Herbivores.” Cassie seemed reassured by that.  
He turned around in time to see a small flock of fluffy grey birds scatter off the back of a passing aptinoth, just as the large herbivore picked up its pace and started to clear out. There was a dark red blur in the tall grass ahead, and Nikolias reacted before he could even think about what he saw. In an instant he grabbed Cassie and dove out of the way, just in time to avoid being slammed by a smaller, angry looking monster. The critter was about eight feet long, brown-red, and looked like a territorial herbivore. Its head was capped in a hard, bony ridge and it had powerful hind legs. The tree it slammed into fell over with a crash, and two more sightly smaller ones darted past and headed for the wagon, and another half dozen smaller ones backed up the first.  
He swore under his breath as he grabbed his hatchets, pissed he couldn't even look to see if tawny was OK. She wasn't armed except for her field knife, but if the stories were true, she should be fine. He stood up and spoke loudly. “Cloud, Salem, protect Cassie. I will be right back.” with that he flipped his blades into his fighting stance and launched into the pack of monsters.

Cassie was scared. Before she even had seen the aptinoth move, she was on the ground with Nikolias protecting her. When the smaller of her companions launched into the fray, she had just recovered enough of her senses to watch as he danced among his seven targets. He moved like a blur, trailing some red mist behind him. She had seen other dual-wielders use demon mode before, but they looked like a dance. Nikolias was a storm. She wanted to stay where she was, rooted out of fear of the tornado in front of her, but her body screamed at her to run from the monsters, both friend and foe. Before she could make the decision, the palicos had her boxed in.   
There was a thud, like muffled thunder, from behind. She jumped and turned just in time to see one of the monsters fall over, head and neck at an odd angle. Tawny was standing there, fist wrapped around a small piece of the wagons handle. She calmly turned to the other monster, who looked like it was going to charge. When it did, she watched it get close, then Tawny swung her fist into the beast's neck, warping its shape before another thud sounded. The neck visibly shattered, and the monster fell over, dead from the impact. Tawny pulled her field knife and slit both monsters throats as calm as could be. Shaken by that tremendous show of strength, Cassie turned back just in time to see a red wheel hop from one small monster to what was obviously the leader, slicing into its spine, killing it. She blinked as Nikolias landed amongst the bodies and stood there, barely breathing hard, like some god of death. She was with two of the hunters that others spoke of in hushed tones, both regarded as monsters by there fellow hunters. The Reaper of Bone, standing with unnaturally clean blades amongst a pile of death, and the Human Zinogre, who didn't even get flustered when being attacked while unarmed.   
“You OK?” She looked up to see Tawny gently smiling with an out stretched hand. Cassie took it, silently surprised at how soft the palm was. As she stood, she made a note to give Tawny every chance from now on. This woman was strong and kind, not the monster that the stories painted.  
“You guys are amazing.” Tawny, much to Cassie's bewilderment, began to laugh at that.   
“There are much stronger hunters than us.” The red haired giant replied. “These were just some territorial herbivores. We probably wandered into their feeding ground. How you doing, Nikolias?”  
“I am done, but we should move fast. The smell of blood is attracting much more dangerous residents.” Cassie moved behind tawny a bit.   
“how are his blades so clean?”   
Tawney laughed again. “He is very good with his blades. Probably with an insect glaive as well. Does he scare you?”  
Cassie nodded and whispered. “A little bit. He doesn't seem normal.”  
Tawny laughed even louder at that. “No hunter is normal, sweety. And he can't be all that bad. He saved you. That makes twice now.” Tawny patted her head softly as she spoke and Cassie made a surprised but happy sound. No one had done that in a long time, not since dad sent her to study.  
She walked forward a ways and bowed respectfully. “Thank you, Nikolias.”  
He nodded. “No problem Cassie. Lets stay alert.”  
A shadow passed over head, and an all to familiar roar could be heard in the distance. Tawny ran over to the cart and grabbed what was left of the handle to begin pulling. Soon they were back on track to the camp.

About twenty minutes later, they were at camp. Tawny was unloading the cart while Nikolias took stock of the camp. It was pretty bare, But they had stock supplies for the other hunters that would follow. They had a few dozen prepacked satchels of basic first aid supplied for the chest in camp. They would be left there for each and every hunter to be able to use.  
He looked over at Cassie, who was firing up the camp oven. They needed food stores, and the oven would take some time to get hot. So they had time to hunt for meat.  
“Hey tawny, we should go get an aptinoth. I saw a couple large ones not too far from here. We can probable get one without larger monsters bothering us.” The tall woman nodded and grabbed her bow gun. He led her out of the camp.

Cassie watched the fire to make sure it started, then began the set up of camp as the others headed out of camp. A few minutes later, she heard the distinct pop of a heavy bow gun then a thudding boom. Flocks of birds fled from the area, squawking in fear. She guessed it was some sort of explosive round. She got the tent set up and their sleeping rolls laid out on the cots inside, and after twenty minutes, they came back, covered in blood and carrying a huge pile of meat on a stretcher. To Cassie, who had only dealt with younger, less experienced hunters, these two veterans chatting about how things worked in the field made her feel safer. She looked at the meat, thinking about how she could cook it up to make it last, then caught her eyes wandering over to Tawny. The giant red head was kind, smart, and very strong. She wondered what kind of person she was outside of work. When Tawny looked over, Cassie looked away with a blush. Tawny for her part just gave her a sleepy smile. 'This is going to be one interesting assignment,' Cassie thought to herself.


	7. Bad Alergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field work begins, but nothing can go smoothly

Tawny got up early again. She looked over at Nikolias's empty cot. It hadn't been used all night. It was just like the night before last when his bed was empty. She then looked over at Cassie, who was an adorable bundle of hair and blanket. The palicos were curled up together on the cot provided for them, Salem looking a bit protective. She got up quietly and stepped out of the tent. After a quick look to make sure she wouldn't be watched, she sat down at the stove and made her tea. She watched the sun lift up over the horizon and drank the bitter concoction.

 

After a while, Cassie came out of the tent, hair wild and untamed, yawning as she stumbled off to the latrine. That only left Nikolias, and while Tawny didn't know where exactly, she had an idea where he had slept. She began to cook breakfast; big steaks of aptinoth, some wild eggs, and some bread they brought with. As she was searching the food stores for the wheel of cheese she managed to pilfer, she heard rustling from the back of the camp, towards the ocean. She looked up to see Nikolias coming into the camp.

 

“Find a comfy tree over there?”

 

“I did. Are we going to take Cassie out today?”

 

Tawny thought about that. The best course of action would be for them to explore, then take her out. But that would have to be done one of them at a time so the other could keep an eye on Cassie. She was the kind of person who would wander off somewhere 'safe' to satisfy her curiosity.

 

“We should probably explore the areas around camp before letting her out. Do you want to take the first one and I will take her to the area right out front? It's large, with lots of hiding spots. She can work, and we can easily do our jobs.”

 

Nikolias thought for a minute. “You don't mind if I hunt before you?” They both knew the other would hunt while working.

 

“who said I wouldn't be hunting. I saw some interesting small animals on the way. And I met a researcher in town who gave me a pair of net balls for our launchers.” She tossed a large bundle from the equipment over to Nikolias.

 

“we can earn a few extra credits as we work. So, keep your eyes out.”

 

Nikolias nodded, putting the bundle on his belt as Cassie returned. They sat down together for breakfast, Tawny serving them as Nikolias outlined the day for Cassie.

 

“You are going to map the large area out front of the camp. We will call it section 1. Tawny will be with you, I am going on ahead to the north. I will see what kind of danger is there, and we will map it when you finish the first section.”

 

Cassie nodded sleepily. “Does that mean I can work at my own pace?” Nikolias nodded to her.

 

“We need to be thorough. The hunters will get updates as they are available, or make their own. Our priority is the Commission and the research teams.”

 

Cassie beamed at that, like a child who was told they would be getting a treat.

 

“you really like to work, don't you?”

 

She nodded. “It is nice, just doing something I am good at. I mess up so many other things.” She looked so alone and vulnerable for a minute. Then she was back to being happy about working. Tawny sat next to her.

 

“You're not as much trouble as you claimed. Stick with me today. We will find some new spots to map out.” Cassie nodded.

 

They finished their breakfast and gathered their gear. Salem and Cloud went with Tawney and Cassie, while Nikolias wandered out on his own.

 

 

 

Tawny cleared the underbrush out of the way. It was a nice area to explore, and she saw something that shined on a tree over this way. She led the group through a rock arch and stopped. It was beautiful. In front was the ocean, with the base off to the left, past the beach and what looked like an amazing fishing hole. Off to the right, around a rock outcrop there was the tree she saw, and another path back to the big open area.

 

“Cassie, are you getting this? This place is amazing. I bet my sister and brother will be amazed when they see all this. It's gorgeous.”

 

Cassie was stunned at how animated Tawny was about the world around them. Most hunters only saw something they needed to tame, and here this legendarily brutal huntress just admiring it. It was nice but very jarring.

 

“I will have it on the map shortly, then we can go over behind the long grasses to the north. Did you spend a lot of time outside as a kid?”

 

“yes. I used to climb the hills around my village as a child, then when I went to live with my father I was always exploring the marsh and the waterfalls. I used to be a local guide before I became a full-fledged hunter. In our family, we are taught to respect nature and balance. If you don't, you invite trouble onto yourself. How about you? You're pretty outdoorsy for a researcher, especially for a map maker.”

 

“I loved exploring the mountains around the village. As for my work, it just makes things easier. Do you know how hard it is to make a map from other peoples notes?”

 

Tawny laughed at that.

 

“Tawny, does Nikolias sleep? His bed has been empty for the last two nights.”

 

“He does. The man is not some sort of wrathful spirit. He just seems to not like beds. He was up in a tree last night.” Cassie seemed relieved and curious about that.

 

“Why would he sleep in a tree?”

 

“My guess is that he is used to being in the field most of the time. A tree offers some safety in the field. Getting used to luxury is hard if you don't normally do it. ”

 

Cassie nodded and went back to the map. “Done.”

 

“Shall we move to the waterfall?”

 

“Yeah, lets head over there.”

 

 

 

Nikolias slipped through the underbrush easily, moving like a ghost through the leaves. He had seen some small monsters, little yellow things that moved quickly. The field guide they got from the research team called them jagras, said they hunted in packs. How they moved reminded him of genprey and ioprey. He started jotting down some notes when they perked up. There was a loud thudding footstep and the sound of a fallen tree breaking. The little Jagras scattered as a huge purple and red beast stepped into the clearing. It sniffed around, then a ridge on its nose opened up, and it sneezed on a rock. Then it started to sniff around again. Nikolias slipped the guide back in his pack and started to slip away. He wasn't prepared for something this big. He heard a huff and looked back. The monster had smelled him. Great. Time to run.

 

 

 

“Stay low, Cassie. It hasn't seen us yet.” Tawny watched the huge yellow lizard from the grass. It was a great jagras, and the thing arrived almost out of nowhere. It was busy swallowing one of the aptinoth. They had just reached the tall grass when the monster attacked his prey. As they watched, it started to swallow the aptinoth whole, not even seeming to unhinge its jaw. They sat watching, unsure what to think about this. Then Tawny and the Great Jagras looked up before Cassie heard the sound of something crashing through the trees. It took a full second before they saw Nikolias jump off a small cliff, rolling as he landed to distribute the shock. He vaulted the rock below and headed for the Jagras, then they saw what was chasing him. It was a huge purple-red wyvern, with two large dorsal sails and a large, overdeveloped snout. The top of the snout looked like it had a bony flap on top.

 

“Cassie, run as fast as you can for the rock arch. Go, now.” Cassie did as she was told, startling the jagras as she popped up from a few meters in front of it. Nikolias vaulted the large lizard, grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction she was headed. “Which way?” She told him, neither knowing what Tawny was doing. They got to the arch and stopped to watch as the Great Jagras was fighting the Anjanath, the shorter monster getting hit hard enough it vomited up the Aptinoth. Nikolias looked at Cassie.

 

“Stay here. I need to help the palicos.” Sure enough, Cloud and Salem had ducked behind a rock and were letting the monsters duke it out. They still didn't see Tawny. Nikolias ran over to them and was going to lead them back when the Great Jagras bolted for the cave by the waterfall. Anjanath tuned to Nikolias and the palicos, sniffing as if to see if they were edible. Nikolias and Salem drew their weapons and Cloud pulled out a small caged grenade and prepared to light the fuse. Off to the left, toward the cave, Nikolias spotted familiar red hair pop up, and he heard a solid sounding thunk. “Salem, lead Cloud over to the arch. Protect Cassie, both of you.” Both nodded, Cloud showing more confidence than he had seen from the little gray tabby before. As they began to run, he charged up a tree and went into his demon mode, beginning his deadly dance. At the same time, he heard a repeated Bang Chuff sound, and a stream of tracers flew past into the Anjanath's snout. His blade caught on a dorsal fin, and he began to cartwheel his blades down the monsters back, noticing that he was not completely slicing through the hide. It was a tough monster. But it noticed him and his partner and started to think twice about its odds. He got to the base and started to hear slower shots, seeing small burning canisters sticking to the monster's nose, before watching one explode into a dozen smaller blades and slicing into the nose. He started to slice up the monsters back, biting into the sails again. Those were a weak point he needed to remember. Soon, the Anjanath had enough and fled. Everything said to follow, but he had to protect Cassie. First, he had to get her back to camp. Tawny walked over to him, her cannon back on her back.

 

“Well, that was fun. Let's gather our charge and go eat.” she smiled, and Nikolias nodded and followed, on alert the whole way back.

 

 

As they walked into the camp, Nikolias noticed that Tawny was moving and acting like she did when he first met her. It was almost like a switch had been flipped, adrenaline awakening the beast inside. Maybe the Anjanath had triggered something, but he was curious about what would happen next.

 

Tawny set her bowgun down and started some meat skewers on the fire. They were half cooked from this morning, shored with a cold sac. “That wall on the east side of the first area looks like a felled tree and rubble. I think I can get it cleared to allow faster transit with a wagon.”

 

Nikolias nodded at that. It would be helpful to the other hunters, so they should try it.

 

“Think you can do it?” Tawny just smiled at him and grabbed her hammer and a few skewers. “I will be back in an hour.” With that, she left, cloud following, Nikolias and Cassie both standing there, curious.

 


	8. Revelations and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both hunters make discoveries that could mean trouble in the future.

The work was going smoothly, with no interruptions. Tawny was grateful for that. She needed things to go smoothly so she could work off her energy. There was no way she could make more tea. Not with both of them awake. She set her hammer down and pushed a boulder towards the ocean, getting it going before letting it tumble downhill. That's when she stopped dead in her tracks. The log behind was cracked and torn, looking like it was thrown from a great height. But, it was the claw marks on it that held her attention. The unmistakable claw marks of the King of the Sky. This made her excited and frightened, the memories of that dangerous poison coursing through her arm made her shiver. She had to tell the Commission. She had to tell Nikolias. Their job just got more difficult. She hurried to finish the task at hand, pushing the log into the ocean and clearing the rest of the rubble away.

 

 

 

Nikolias finished making his notes. It was very basic, and it took up a couple pages of paper, more than his father would have used, but it was complete and told what he saw. His mind kept drifting back to how different Tawny was after the fight earlier. She almost acted like she wanted more. He would have to keep an eye on her. Though he was known to be a solitary hunter, he had worked with others when the job required. In his mind, there were two major categories of hunters, dangerous to the prey, and dangerous to the other hunters. Tawny seemed to be that very rare hunter that fit into both, and if what he was thinking was true, she could actually be the worst person for this job. He was sure the zinogre tattoo on her back was actually a warning to other hunters about her being fairly unpredictable. He put away his notes and looked around. His eyes stopped on the teacup that tawny used each morning so far. They had been busy today, and she hadn't washed it or put it up yet. He walked over to it as Cassie went about her work, lost in the pages of her notes and the depths of her map. He picked it up and sniffed it, recoiling from the familiar bitter scent of felvine. So, that's what she was drinking each day. He would have to have a conversation with her on this.

“Nikolias, did you find something?” Cassie's question caught him off guard.

“No. Was there something you needed?” He put the cup down and wandered back over to her. She showed him the map, specifically the area he was hunting. “Was there anything different that you can tell me?”

He walked her through the changes he had seen. Her map was much more detailed than his, with lines she told him were for the elevation of the land. He didn't understand it, but he could appreciate the amount of work she put into the map. He walked her through the area. “There was a small cave entrance here under this cliff face. There is a pretty sturdy tree there.” He watched her add the details he provided, then quickly got bored. He wandered off, finding something else to preoccupy his mind. About an hour later, Tawny came back to the camp.

“Nikolias, we may have to go back to base faster than we thought.” She handed him a large chunk of flat rock with some very familiar scratches on it.

“Is that from the rubble wall?” Tawny nodded. She reached in her pouch and pulled out a large green scale. “There is at least one pair here. Probably more. I don't think the queen nests here though. Something doesn't feel right.”

“Too many other predators. She likes rocky nests, near the ground. Those jagras enough would be bad enough for her.” Nikolias took the scale and pulled a gray-green one from his pack. “My father and I hunted one together. This will make the researchers go nuts. We should at least gather more info before reporting back.” Tawny nodded. Then she noticed her cup by his notes, and she got nervous. He looked at the cup then her. “Care to tell me about the felvine tea?”

She shifted a bit. “I have a problem with becoming bloodthirsty and almost out of control in the field. So I drink it to stay calm.”

“And we didn't deserve to know?”

“Trust is something hard to give in my experience, Nikolias. Especially for someone who doesn't trust people to begin with. Would you have honestly been able to see past the stigma that tea has? Could you trust me to watch your back?”

“I don't know, but I know I would like to know what my partner is doing. I don't like not knowing things that can get me killed in the field.”

“I seriously doubt it will get you even injured.”

“I'm not invincible, and neither are you. We aren't normal hunters, but we are still just humans, Tawny Fayne. I need to go out for a hunt. I need to think about things. I will look for more signs of the king. This is probably his habitat in this new world.” He turned and gathered his gear, then left. Tawny looked over at Cassie, who was quietly watching. The smaller girl spoke first. “I still trust you.”

Tawny walked over to the smaller woman and sat close. “I saw that yesterday. Why do you trust me so much now? You were terrified of me just two days ago.”

Cassie set down her pens and lap desk. “It's because of that. I was terrified of you and even tried to get a different team assigned to me. You just took it in stride, didn't resent me for my fear, didn't even try to explain yourself till Nikolias asked. You just protected me, worked with me. You are not the monster I thought you were, just like the wyverns aren't these evil beings we need to vanquish. You have shown me that in the short time we have been in the field.”

Tawny found the proximity of the smaller woman oddly comforting. If Cassie was happy and felt safe, she could keep the tall redhead assigned to her. Even if the commission was not convinced. Nikolias might just leave though, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. He was a good hunter, and him watching their backs was very reassuring. 

"Why is he angry about tea?" Cassie's soft voice snapped her out of her daze. 

"It's a special tea that is technically forbidden by the guild. It can cause most people to fall asleep or be in a pain-numbing stupor. It has been involved in many deaths."

"Oh. Then why do you use it?" Cassie looked at her curiously.

"It calms me down, allowing me to stay in control. I tend to go berserk in battle with stronger monsters. I don't even care about my surroundings or who is in them. I don't want to be like that."

“I'm glad your not like that. But won't the Commission pull you if they find out?”

“We should be fine for now, since you feel safe.”

“I do feel very safe. So, if you can work with that in your system, I am fine with you drinking it.”

Tawny smiled. “Thank you, that means a lot. I understand Nikolias' misgivings, but I hope he can get over it. How goes the map?” Tawney scooted closer to look.

“I have a good amount done. Nikolias was helpful. Though I need to get, more done before we go back.”

“We will probably stay longer. We can't go with what little we know. The Commission would just send us back out for more.”

Cassie nodded and then leaned on Tawny's shoulder, surprising the larger woman. Just yesterday, the young researcher was terrified of her. “I think I like being in the field with you guys. Please keep working with me.”

“don't worry. I won't abandon you. You definitely are not bad luck.” She hugged the smaller woman, knowing how vulnerable being a black sheep made you feel.

“Are you hungry?” Cassie nodded, and they both got up and began to prepare dinner. Tawny began a stew, Using chunks of dried meat from earlier, and Cassie made rice from their stores to pour it over. Then they made tea and waited for Nikolias.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to get more up much more frequently. Sorry


	10. Fireside tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid team tell stories about the world they know, and get to view the world through each other's eyes

Tawny sat, handing Nikolias a bowl for stew. "This forest reminds me of a tale from back home. There are a few forests near Yukumo that are said to have lore attached."

 

"So, we are sharing campfire tales? I have heard a few." Nikolias gets some rice and stew.

 

"Ooh, I want to hear these." Cassie leaned forward.

 

“It is traditional for new teams to share tales, correct.” Nikolias asked as he stirred up the rice in his bowl.

 

"Very much so. Should I start?" Tawny looked at Nikolias.

 

He nodded and tore into the thick mix. She relaxed and looked into the fire, collecting her thoughts.

 

"There is a dark woods half a days walk south of Yukumo, near the underground hot springs. The area is hot, and geysers are all over. Not much lives there for long. The bamboo and trees intertwine, refusing stubbornly to let in some light. We call it the Shadow Forest, and the elders forbid exploring because it is haunted. There are a couple of trails, a few small ones and one large one, lined with scorch marks and burned grasses. We used to test each other as teens, seeing who will go deeper to find the heart, the king. One day me and my sister found him and followed. The king was an old zinogre, scarred, wary, and brutal. His black scales showed signs of fading, and his muzzle was almost white with the Stygian markings still glowing vibrantly. We followed him when he had caught his food for the day and was heading back to his clearing, the large aptinoth dangling in his maw. That was enough to guarantee our names as legends amongst the other kids, but we were curious about what else we could see. Something else was different about him, but we didn't know what." She paused, letting the suspense build as she remembered the day vividly. She shuddered, remembering the cold dread of something more terrible than the King of the shadows. Cassie was sitting forward, intent on the tale. Nikolias was listening but looked like a lazy cat. The palicos were cuddled together nearby.

 

“When he reached his glade, everything seemed normal. There was light filtering through the treetops, making him look majestic. He lay there, taking his time eating, perfectly content in the knowledge that he was the strongest in the woods. Or, so we thought. We didn't realize that he wasn't in charge till the shadows coalesced around him, forming an inky pool. He, for his part, just seemed to perk up, like a poogie who knows they are getting a treat. That's when it appeared, an apparition that was serene, and beautiful, and utterly terrifying to the core of our reality.” Now Nikolias was intrigued, and Cassie was so intent that she didn't notice her bowl tilt a bit too much, spilling some of the hot stew onto her fingers. She recoiled from the heat and sucked on the red fingers as she continued to listen.

 

“A small person stepped out of the shadow, though it more looked like the shadows just formed them. They looked like a small human, no real gender to speak of from what we could tell. The ears were similar to a wyverian, but the legs and hands were different. They were small, no bigger than my sister who was ten summers at the time. A scarf covered their lower face, their skin, the palest parchment. Hair and eyes were black as the ink that formed them. They were beautiful. The King, he just nuzzled the figure and rolled onto his side. What comes next seems to defy what we know of wyverns, but the phantom began to scratch and rub the underbelly of that old zinogre, pulling out dead thunderbugs. We watched this, enthralled that anyone could get near such an aggressive beast. Then, as if it heard our thoughts, the phantom looked right at us and beckoned. Telei, captivated, took a step forward. For the first time in my life, I knew true fear, dread of watching my sister move toward certain death. I picked her up, and I ran. I ran faster than I would ever run again, the shadows closing around us, toying with us as we tore through the woods. I didn't stop until we were out of the forest and halfway through the geyser field. We were both still crying hours later when we got home, running to our father who was in the temple, and we told him what we saw. He told us that the phantom had been in that woods as far back as anyone can remember, a ghost of all the wyverians and humans who died during the time of the cataclysm. He also told us the reason the woods were off limits. Years before, when he was a young boy, some hunters went in after the King of Shadows. A group of four entered, fully equipped and heavily supplied. Only one was found in the geyser field, lying in torn armor with lightning burns covering his body, babbling madly about the shadows that formed and tor through the hunters' armor, before the forest itself summoned thunder to kill his colleges. He died years later, still mad, in our village. We turn away every hunter who wishes to go hunting in those woods, afraid that the forest guardian will leave to seek revenge on the village.” She leaned back, still shivering from the memories. Cassie looked terrified, but Tawny saw the curiosity in her eyes.

 

Nikolias spoke first. “is that why the tattoo on your back is a zinogre?”

 

“yes, because it reminds me of a memory that shaped my world view. Back then I thought that the wraith would kill my sister, but I believe now that if we had approached with respect, it would have protected us.”

 

They all sat quietly for a minute, reflecting on that. When the silence was broken, it was by Nikolias.

 

“How much of the ancient lore do you two know?”

 

“None.” Cassie sounded small and scared as she answered.

 

“More than any sane person should. I know of a few of the sins of the Ancients, but not all the story behind them. I know they created a dragon hunting superweapon, which was their undoing, but not how or what that weapon was.” Tawny watched the smaller hunter gather his thoughts as she answered.

 

“The dragon soldier was a monstrosity. I will spare you how it was made, so none of us goes to bed hungry. But, as a result, there is a dragon that hates humans with a passion. It makes armor out of the hunters it kills, and its malevolence is said to curse those who fight it and survive. When I was six, my master found me and took me in. But that's not where my story starts. It starts with that horrible demonic beast. I don't remember much from before the destruction of my village, and I am the only remaining memory of its existence. I was about five, and I remember the fire. The village was burning, I thankfully don't remember anyone else from the village, not even my parents. There were no bodies, and I don't remember the smell. But, I remember him. The big dull gray scales shimmering in the heat, the dark, evil eyes searching for survivors, the teeth the size of me, waiting to taste my flesh. I hid in the dirt and cried, I don't know for how long, but I must have fallen asleep. When I awoke, it was late the next day, the fires gone, all that remained of my home was charred wood and ashes. There wasn't even a single body, man or beast, left in the village. I thought they all went to the after, body and all, but later I found out that their fate was more horrible than just death. I walked towards the trade routes and was eventually found by hunters dispatched to investigate what happened. They took me to Dundorma, but everyone thought I was cursed because of my eyes and my tale. They would not take me in. I think my master sought me out, and at first, I didn't realize why. Then, as I returned from my exam to obtain my license, I found out why. He was talking to his armor, the same gray colored armor of that horrible demon, telling it that its curse would die with him, that he would not pass it on to me. I pretended to have just came home when he finished, and we had dinner. He told me he had one final mission to take on, and that he had saved a substantial amount of money for me to live on as a hunter if I wished. The next day he left on his mission, and never returned.”

 

“You said you found out what happened to those in your village.” Cassie asked, curious and terrified to know the truth.

 

“he turned them into his armor. Melting flesh and bone and steel to the armor on his back, and using them against hunters like my master.”

 

Cassie turned a bit green, instantly regretting her curiosity. Tawny pulled her close and rubbed her back. She began to look better.

 

“Maybe tell us about your first expedition?” Tawny prodded her.

 

“It wasn't much and did not go well at all. I was assigned to go map the hunting area from Poke village. A young hunter was sent with me to watch over me. It was going well till we got to the peak and I was distracted by a hidden area close to the top. I heard a shout and turned just in time to avoid being gored by a bullfango. The young man with me eventually drove the brute off, but not before he was injured. When we got back to the village, he told the other hunters that I was a liability and should be returned to the academy.” She was almost in tears when she finished. “I tried to pay attention to my surroundings, and from then on I worked hard to not put everyone in danger, but trouble follows me. I just make hunter's jobs harder. They almost put me on a desk at the academy, but some researcher named Professor Ava Heartling said I could be useful in the new world and there was a hunter who would protect me. I jumped at the opportunity. I was scared at first, but I am glad I was assigned to you two. I can work and not be a burden.” Tawny hugged her, and even Nikolias smiled at that.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolias gets a good walk to think things over, and confirms a strong monster rules the forest with an iron claw.

Nikolias moved up the trail with ease. He marveled at the trees in this forest. The paths they created were sturdy and wide, almost as if the ground itself headed up into the sky. Even a monster as heavy as deviljho could use these paths. He shuddered as he had that thought. _Hope there isn't any of them here._

 

He rounded a corner and stopped, hiding behind a small tree branch. There was a relatively small monster up ahead. The beasts white pelt glistened, scales and fur together looking like fresh snow, giving it a bluish hue that was quite magnificent in the rays of light that came down through the branches. It moved like the smaller jagras, with its serpentine head moving side to side on its fairly long neck, four powerful legs ending in giant claws that were definitely for climbing, and a long flattish tail that looked like it could be used to strike while airborne. As it turned up another slope to go higher in the forest canopy, Nikolias caught the extra folds of skin under its arms. He thought of a monster with similar folds from the forests back home, a large apelike creature that glided from tree to tree. This one seemed to be much more agile of a build in the trees. That long slender body would make maneuvering an easy task for this size creature. And it looked much lighter than its size suggested, barely leaving a footprint. He followed, making mental notes. The researchers had a name for this beast, Tobi-kadachi. There wasn't much info that was recent, only that it was fast and gave hunters a hard time. But it didn't bother you if you weren't hunting it. He watched as it got close to a tree and rubbed up against it, sending sparks of static coursing through what he thought was fur. On closer inspection, they seemed to be specialized scales. _So, you hunt with electric attacks. You are quite a beautiful creature._

 

He wandered off, making a note to follow the beast later. But he was after much more malevolent prey. He also had more dangerous things on his mind.

 

Why didn't she tell me? I understand that she was scared, but I am not a typical hunter.

 

Then he stopped. They had only been working together for two days, so she probably would not know what to think of him. Just like he wasn't quite sure what to make of her ridiculous strength. She even made his father look like an average farmer. He sighed. _I guess I owe her the benefit of the doubt. And she did do her job very well with Cassie._

 

He looked around a corner and saw a small path heading further up to the top of the forest. He heard faint snoring and headed up the path. It was winding, going around the great tree. Finally, he stepped out into the blinding light, stopping dead in his tracks. There was the king of the sky, asleep in front of him. Nikolias backed away, slowly making his way back down the trail. He stayed just far enough away that he could peak over the lip of the nest and see the tremendous winged wyvern sleeping peacefully. He stood there thinking about how to hunt the wyvern. As skilled as he was, it was still a daunting beast to hunt, even for as accomplished hunter as himself. Even with Tawny and her massive strength, this might be too much. There were scars on the wings, a gash on his tail. This was an old beast, a true king of the sky. He quickly gathered some evidence and quietly left the area. He would have to come back.

 

He slid down the trail, riding the sides of his boot and one vambrace, using the speed to get more energy built up, launching himself at a vine and swinging to the trees across the way, heading lower in the forest.

 

About halfway down, he brought himself to a halt, stopping to look around. The tips of his hair were beginning to lose their dark hue, and he really wanted to scrub his hair. The dye he had to use on the ship wasn't anywhere near permanent. He looked around, smiling at all the flowers. He saw a beautiful dark violet cluster of large, heavy, fruit flowers. Purple was his favorite color. He began to gather them, cutting just below the bloom itself. When he was sure he had enough, he gently pulled the pile of flowers into a basket with a lid, closing it up when he was done. Then he continued his trip to the forest floor.

 

 

 

Five minutes later he was stretching and walking back to camp. He stopped when he saw some large flowers, fully grown to the size of his head, dripping with purple, noxious fluid. _So, a poisonous plant._ He made a mental note and remembered the location. Most plant poisons like this were on contact. It might be useful in a fight. There was also some nuts hanging from a tree, looking like they might be related to some of the berries used in making bowgun ammo, so maybe with the slinger, it could be useful. He picked one up and shot it out of the wrist-mounted tool at a tree. On impact, the shell burst, causing a small blast and throwing the seeds inside forward at great velocity. Must be how the plant spreads. This place just keeps becoming a paradise for me. He headed back to base, organizing his thoughts so he can inform the others.

 

When he arrived, he saw Cassie and Tawny by the fire, waiting on him apparently. They were giggling and talking about something he couldn't quite hear. There was rice and a hearty stew near the fire, keeping warm. He could also smell berry tea brewing in the kettle, the familiar scent of blueberries and sweet red tree fruits. Tawny looked up when his stomach rumbled.

 

“Did you get a good walk in?”

 

“Yes, and you were right. There is a rathalos here. There are also a few other things I found. I will tell you both when we are done eating.”

 

They waved him over, and he joined them at the fire eagerly.

 


End file.
